


Koi No Yokan

by Jaguaryu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: El amor no vale la pena, vale la alegría.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Yo solía ser un rey solitario,  
> Como Salomón o Roboám...
> 
> No Rest – Dry The River

La primera vez que Minato ve al orgulloso sucesor del clan Uchiha, sabe sin lugar a dudas que el otro no es ningún rayo de sol.

Es un muchacho de estricta disciplina, pragmático en exceso, admirado por provenir de una de las familias más poderosas a lo largo de todas las provincias del Japón. Es un joven moldeado ideológicamente por la firme creencia de que una persona debe vivir exigiéndose lealtad y honor hasta la muerte, actuando bajo un conjunto de principios que preparan a una persona para pelear, dirigir y comandar sin perder el contacto con su propia humanidad. Un samurái.

Minato, que proviene de un clan que durante los últimos siglos se había hecho con el poder para _escoger_ emperadores, conforme la edad ha ido adquiriendo consciencia acerca de la influencia de su familia y lo importante que es para ellos fortalecer sus riquezas y su estatus legal. Minato es entrenado para convertirse en un diplomático experto, pues es el sucesor de los Namikaze.

Con la estabilidad del país pendiendo de un hilo por el recelo de la corte, que busca reducir desesperadamente la voluntad de los Namikaze y la ascensión de los Uchiha, la cabeza de cada familia explora la forma de acabar con la tiranía del emperador.

Es entonces cuando ve a Fugaku en una reunión a la medianoche, celebrada por las dos familias en un rincón apartado de la civilización. El aspirante a guerrero pronunció su discurso con férrea tranquilidad frente a los adultos y sus amenazantes preocupaciones que no parecen concluir en nada:

—El clan Namikaze es uno de los más nobles, reconocido por su constante aportación y manejo de los asuntos jurídicos, capaces de establecer una corte de justicia que han imitado políticas exteriores.

La sala entera guardó silencio, esperando a que el muchacho terminara su peligrosa idea.

—Si queremos que continúe su posición en el gobierno, considerando que el emperador ha sido capaz de disminuir la producción y envío de alimentos a Kioto con la intención de reducir nuestro poder, podemos ofrecerle nuestro servicio militar, podemos garantizar su seguridad y a cambio los Namikaze tendrán la libertad de estabilizar la posición de todos los clanes y ayudarnos a implantar un shogunato.

Los rumores de incredulidad entre los más ancianos no se hicieron esperar, pero Fugaku obtuvo apoyo de la persona más sorprendente.

—Pero eso podría acarrearnos una lucha de poderes entre ustedes y nosotros, Fugaku-san, si no establecemos una relación equilibrada… ¿Cómo consolidarías una alianza de semejante magnitud? Es un proyecto tan fantástico como grandioso, debo admitir —preguntó Jiraiya, el jefe de los Namikaze.

Cualquiera hubiera esperado alguna vacilación que demostrara lo precipitados que eran los planes del Uchiha, pero este probó lo contrario.

—He escuchado a los más finos poetas rendirle pleitesías a la sola existencia de Minato Namikaze, al punto de que yo también me siento arrebatado por su presencia —dijo Fugaku, buscando inmediatamente los ojos azules del susodicho, que estaba frente a él—. Sería el mayor honor poder casarme con él y trabajar juntos por esta nación.

Minato todavía recuerda, no sin cierta mezcla de vergüenza y humor, la indignación que manifestó ante aquella absurda petición de matrimonio y su dramática retirada de la sala.


	2. Capítulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y cada día  
> estoy aprendiendo acerca de ti,  
> las cosas que nadie más ve.  
> El final aparece demasiado rápido;   
> como soñar con ángeles  
> e irse sin ellos…  
> Ellos estarían tan enamorados de ti  
> Como lo estoy yo.
> 
> Angels – The xx

La siguiente vez que Minato lo ve, han pasado unos cuantos meses y sabe que ya no volverán a ser “extraños” el uno para el otro. Él no ha cambiado mucho; aún es arrogante y confiado, indiferente a los obstáculos que quieren atravesarse en su camino, pero se le ve mucho más cansado.

Sus padres, tutores y consejeros familiares han decidido poner en marcha el plan de boda, esperando que abone, en un futuro próximo, a la toma del poder del gobierno japonés.

Fugaku reacciona cortésmente a la indomable ira del otro por no querer contraer matrimonio con una persona que no conoce. Atesora el retrato del joven Namikaze que le ha sido entregado en honor a las nupcias a contraer, lo sigue testarudamente por todo el palacio hasta encontrar un lugar donde puedan hablar y emplea su curiosa serenidad para contarle acerca de su anhelo de querer a un compañero de vida como el rubio.

Pero no es suficiente. Minato es receloso con él, queriendo evadirle como a la plaga, sin mostrar intenciones de atender la galantería del Uchiha. Él está seguro de que todo el afecto que Fugaku le muestra no es más que una pantomima que camufla la verdadera intención del clan de los samurái: obtener poder político.

Minato no necesita esa falsedad, comprende que el matrimonio entre ellos dos hará el futuro más sencillo para ambos clanes, es una estrategia tan simple como efectiva, por lo que Fugaku no tiene que fingir que realmente quiere quererlo, pero…

Cuando los labios del moreno acarician el dorso de su mano al momento de despedirse y los ojos de ambos se encuentran bajo la luz del crepúsculo, los dos sienten que se miran con auténtico fervor.

Minato es atacado por un ígneo cosquilleo en la piel de sus mejillas y rápidamente esconde la mano entre los pliegues sedosos de su vestimenta, justo en el instante en que Fugaku lo suelta y se retira con su obsequio.

Todavía está molesto con / _t o d a_ / la situación y por supuesto que está furioso con el Uchiha por su atrevimiento, pero no puede dejar de pensar en la vaga sonrisa que llevaba el otro dibujada en sus labios, pecaminosamente llenos. Minato contempla su silueta alejándose en la distancia, mientras se convierte en una figura cada vez más pequeña y se siente libre de pensar que Fugaku no es más que una gota en el océano… pero le gusta que se mueva con la fuerza de un tsunami.

* * *

Después de eso, Minato tiene muchas oportunidades para verlo mientras los días pasan y la revolución vibra a su alrededor y todos quieren participar en ella. Fugaku cada vez se deja percibir más taciturno, es cierto, pero juntos, coincidiendo en su propio espacio y tiempo, por fin se reconocen ajenos a los impulsos de vida y de muerte que no cesan de existir.

Ambos continúan siendo educados en sus responsabilidades debido a la importancia que cobrarán sus posiciones en el futuro, pero aunque sea por breves momentos consiguen escaparse del mundo.

Es en una de esas tardes cuando Minato mira a Fugaku con nuevos ojos, bajo la serena marcha de la tormenta que se aproxima a cubrir todo el horizonte.

Han estado entrenando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, alejados de las miradas de los curiosos y disfrutando de la camaradería que va creciendo entre dos amigos que comparten gustos e ideas afines. Habrían continuado hasta caer rendidos de cansancio de no ser por la nebulosa majestad que despliega su mar de perlas y los obliga a buscar refugio.

Fugaku le toma de una muñeca y lo guía hasta una pequeña glorieta construida oportunamente en los amplios campos de entrenamiento de los Uchiha, como diseñada para una situación así.

Ya protegidos del agua aunque no del frío de la ropa empapada, Fugaku extrae de entre sus pertenencias un haori y lo coloca sobre los hombros del joven Namikaze en absoluto silencio. Minato lo nota firme aún en la vergüenza que se extiende altanera en las mejillas del Uchiha, así como lo nota con una mirada suave y la más diminuta sonrisa tirándole de la comisura de la boca, como felicitándose mentalmente por haber preparado la prenda de antemano.

Eso es suficiente para derrumbar la muralla de suspicacia que Minato ha edificado tan cuidadosamente alrededor de sí mismo. Pronto fulgura un alegre firmamento en sus ojos, lo más vívidos zafiros conocidos en la tierra del sol naciente. Ahora sabe que el otro no es tan frío y compuesto como pretende mostrarse.

No, no es ningún rayo de sol, pero definitivamente hay luz en él.

* * *

El tiempo sigue transcurriendo sin que lo noten, porque durante ya muchos días y noches han elegido mantenerse escoltados por la compañía mutua.

Es un día de reposo para los demás, pero ellos trabajan definiendo el procedimiento de reclutamiento militar que les permitirá afianzar a los Namikaze y a los Uchiha como los titulares del poder aristocrático y civil.

Juntos, han dialogado con múltiples expertos y han logrado la mejora de la tecnología militar, así como el apoyo de las instituciones civiles y religiosas que, al tanto de los movimientos revolucionarios e impresionados por la lógica aplastante del joven diplomático, han formado coaliciones con los dos clanes para obtener los servicios de guardia privada para su propia protección, asegurando su apoyo al shogunato.

Mediante la reforma económica y política que dirigen los Namikaze y la descentralización del poder comandada por los Uchiha contra los patéticos ejércitos del emperador pusilánime, los sueños de ambos clanes ya no se ven lejanos. Son una realidad.

Y muchos de estos incomparables logros se deben a los dos genios que crecen y maduran uno al lado del otro, en perfecta armonía, preparados para convertirse en los líderes que anhelaban ser.

Esta es una noche que trae consigo el pesado rocío del sueño que los está invitando a ambos a descansar, en la que Minato despega sus ojos de la carta de un importante señor feudal y voltea a ver a su compañero por enésima vez.

Es un dulce soplo de la brisa nocturna lo que le hace darse cuenta de que está enamorado de Fugaku. Y sabe perfectamente que está enamorado del otro, no porque el suelo se estremece bajo sus pies y el corazón le late desbocado dentro del pecho, sino porque está perfectamente en paz con eso. Porque cuando lo mira y se ve reflejado en lo más oscuro de aquellos ojos negros, siente que la vida es el perfume que exhala la tierra después de una tarde lluviosa, deliciosa e imperecedera en sus recuerdos.

Sí, el tiempo ha continuado su incansable marcha y Minato sigue fijando la mirada en esa tensa figura, disciplinada, de facciones cada vez más cinceladas y duras, que no eran ni serían nunca un rayo de sol.

Pero eso está bien.

Simple y sencillamente porque Fugaku es **_su_** infinito rayo de sol, y a su lado, se regocija en el sentimiento de una aurora que se despliega dentro del templo de su cuerpo y se sabe arrullado por su calor. Y con esa sabiduría, él se siente completo y satisfecho con su porvenir.

* * *

La fortaleza, que ha tardado cuatro años en ser construida, a partir de esa noche será el hogar de los nuevos esposos y ha sido bautizada con el nombre de “El Palacio del Takamanohara”, la alta llanura del cielo donde residirán para siempre el día y la noche.

Es allí, en ese lugar y en ese instante, donde Fugaku le sostiene la mirada a Minato, encontrándose desnudos en aquel retiro cercado de flores y de hierbas de un aroma suavísimo, con las extremidades entrelazadas entre las sábanas arrugadas.

El Uchiha, que se estaba acostumbrando a ver lo peor de las personas conforme participaba en cada batalla, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, logra ver el mundo como Minato lo ve: medio lleno, más que medio vacío.

Es Fugaku, en esta ocasión, quien tiende la mirada sobre la belleza que descansa sobre su lecho nupcial, con su piel sonrojada y los cabellos húmedos por el nerviosismo.

Fugaku no mira un manantial insuperable de perfecciones, como muchos poetas se vanaglorian de llamar a su compañero. Para él, Minato es mucho más; él lo hace contemplar el espectro completo de los más vibrantes colores, un arcoíris tan poderoso que es capaz de cubrir la negrura de su espíritu y darle nuevas luces para amar y cuidar.

Él sabe que Minato es y será el único que podrá extraerlo de sus propias tinieblas y mostrarle lo que realmente significa _ver_. Solo Minato es capaz contemplar las estrellas con tanto amor, que no teme a la oscuridad que las rodea.

Cuando Fugaku lo siente entre sus brazos, arqueado contra su cuerpo y unido a él en tan apacible sombra, tan solitaria y tan sagrada, es cuando encuentra su refugio, su santuario… su hogar.


	3. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando no sepas qué decir, o cómo ser...  
> Solo mírame. Yo te arroparé.  
> Cuando tengas miedo y no puedas ser valiente,  
> yo te arroparé, si me lo pides.  
> Dices que nadie te ve, pero yo te veo.  
> Yo te arroparé, hasta que la luz aparezca…
> 
> Hasta que la luz aparezca,  
> me quedaré a tu lado.  
> Yo te haré fuerte.  
> Escucha,  
> escucha mi canción de amor.
> 
> Mae (feat. Tiffany Wiemken) – Rous

—¿Te necesitan en el frente…? —pregunta suavemente Minato, apretando las mandíbulas y mirando a su consorte con dureza.

Fugaku ha llegado al palacio al despuntar la aurora, después de una semana de ausencia por culpa de la planificación que requieren las crueles batallas que se libran en el sur y que exigen todas las mentes y cuerpos posibles.

Un solo vistazo es lo que el Namikaze obtiene por respuesta.

Sonríe con melancolía y se aparta de la entrada para lanzarse presuroso en búsqueda del salón de las armas, seguido de los pasos silenciosos del Uchiha sobre el suelo de madera, que también va con prisa, como queriendo cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

Minato no lo deja.

Ahora ve los colores que esta guerra le está imponiendo a su esposo —unos colores cada vez más sombríos, que se extienden tenebrosamente por un horizonte sin fin.

Al llegar a la armería, donde han entrenado juntos incontables veces, con un gesto autoritario de la mano, Minato le indica al moreno que se siente y espere. Mientras el otro aguarda expectante, él va examinando las herramientas de destrucción más certeras, las más rápidas… las que cumplirán impecablemente la labor que Fugaku les encomiende, cualquiera que esta sea.

Minato solo necesita rodearse del silencio que el otro provee para corroborar que Fugaku confía en su juicio como guerrero.

Incluso con el paso de los meses, con victorias apilándose una tras otra, el Uchiha no puede permitirse encontrarse en paz en la intimidad de su hogar. Necesita de acción y de resultados que permanezcan escritos en las páginas de la historia.

Minato, a pesar de odiarlo un poco por esa cualidad, no puede hacer otra cosa más que aceptarla como parte de él.

Le tiene demasiado cariño como para no hacerlo.

Fugaku observa al otro mientras prueba la condición de cada arma. Espera nervioso el momento en que le recrimine su decisión.

—¿A dónde irás? —pregunta Minato, tomándolo por sorpresa de todas formas.

—Al estrecho de Kanmon, en la parte sur y oeste de Honshū.

—¿… A los dominios del clan Nara? ¿Pero qué te lleva hasta la costa?

—Apostados a sus alrededores, se encuentra lo que queda del ejército de los nobles. No son muchos, pero su flota de barcos podría acabar con vidas inocentes, si no procedemos con cuidado.

—Y deben proceder con cuidado porque sería desastroso que no pudiéramos proteger a los monjes-soldados del clan Nara que se han unido a nuestra rebelión, precisamente por mi convencimiento.

—Algo así.

—Porque a pesar de todo, representan la facción ideológica de todo este asunto. La pérdida de sus vidas significaría la pérdida de la fe del pueblo del sur.

—Shikaku Nara ha solicitado de nuestra ayuda con su puño y letra —agrega Fugaku.

—¿Y tienes que ir tú, específicamente?

—Creo que es lo mejor. Así podremos terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo es “lo más pronto posible”?

—Seis meses, mínimo. Podría ser más.

—¿Seis me-? Y te preguntas por qué todavía te odio —ruge Minato, casi dándose por vencido.

—No me digas eso… —suplica Fugaku con una sonrisa melancólica—. De ser posible, me gustaría tener una discusión pacífica con el enemigo. No es como si quisiéramos erradicar su paso por la tierra.

—¿Y si ellos no quieren dialogar?

—En ese caso, supervisaré la preparación de la batalla y su desenlace; nos prepararemos para la reacción de las personas, monjes incluidos. También habrá que terminar de una vez por todas con los fanáticos de la pureza de sangre… Creí que estarías orgulloso de mí.

Y es que eso es lo que lo vuelve todo tan complicado; que Minato está orgulloso de él.

Minato, más que nadie, sabe que falta muy poco para dar conclusión a las guerras y aventuras que ellos mismos han provocado y, por fin, poder colocar la primera piedra del camino de la esperanza de un nuevo futuro y una realidad digna para las personas que menos han gozado de la vida y lo que tiene para ofrecer.

Pero Minato también sabe que la búsqueda de sangre de Fugaku es una distracción que surge ahora, a partir del daño que se le infringió durante su niñez, mientras trataba de crecer bajo la infame presión y escrutinio del clan Uchiha. Sabe que es su forma retorcida de lidiar con las consecuencias de tan tormentoso trato.

El Namikaze también sabe que la persona capaz de ejecutar esta misión con absoluta pulcritud, no es nadie más que Fugaku.

Todo este saber pesa sobre los hombros de Minato, pero lo carga con paciencia.

Lo ama demasiado como para no hacerlo.

Lo que a Minato le duele es saber que Fugaku ha tomado esta decisión sin pensarlo dos veces, sin batir una pestaña, en lo que dura un latido.

Sin necesidad de buscar la mirada del otro para saber que está posada sobre él como la de un halcón, Minato se sonríe con tristeza y termina de envolver las armas de su preferencia para trasladarlas fácilmente. Sin pronunciar palabra, conduce a Fugaku a la recámara principal.

Allí, Minato se acomoda en el centro de las sábanas de seda y habla con voz calmada, casi desafiando al huracán de emociones que se retuerce en su interior.

—Desde que nos conocemos, me has dicho que se te asignó un grupo de guerreros (un poco más jóvenes que tú), para que los entrenaras y aprendieras el trabajo de un líder.

—Cierto.

—¿Y confías en lo que han aprendido?

—Son los mejores samurái que conozco.

—¿Podrán llevar a cabo esta misión exitosamente, asegurando tu bienestar como su líder?

—Podrían. Pero a ellos les he asignado otro trabajo, aquí en la capital.

—¡Insensato! —exclama el rubio, mirando al Uchiha exasperado, como si creyera que este ha perdido la razón—. ¿Acaso te crees tan poderoso como para no necesitar de su asistencia?

—Ellos se van a quedar aquí, contigo, en este palacio —responde Fugaku con seguridad—. Esa es mi última palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soldados hay muchos y aunque yo falle, siempre habrá alguien capaz de lograr la victoria de esta batalla. Además, es claro que la clave para finalizar los conflictos políticos y encaminar nuestro ideal hacia el futuro, eres tú. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes correr peligro.

—¿Con esos tristes argumentos te lavaron el cerebro ese montón de ancianos…?

—Pues… sí.

—¿Y qué dices tú?

—Digo que no tengo ningún deseo de conocer el significado de la derrota en la batalla que se avecina. Sin embargo, existen personas (las suficientes como para hacerme perder el sueño) que comprenden que eres lo más preciado en mi vida —explica Fugaku, visiblemente tenso y quizá un poco desconsolado—. Saben que si algo te llegara a pasar, que si algo arrancara tu presencia de mis días… toda esta lucha perdería sentido para mí. No puedo tolerar la idea de tu ausencia. No puedo irme sin tener absoluta certeza de tu seguridad.

Minato lo mira. _Realmente lo mira_ en medio de la penumbra de su habitación, apenas herida por el primer rayo del alba. El claroscuro hace ver los ojos de Fugaku como el espacio que existe entre las estrellas, con ese mismo tono de oscuridad. Le ha tomado más que un par de inviernos comprender por qué, exactamente, estar bajo esa mirada lo hace sentir diferente a estar bajo el escrutinio de cualquier otra persona. Aún después de tanto tiempo, Minato siente que si lo mira demasiado puede perder una parte de sí mismo. Pero no parpadea.

Respira profundamente antes de volver a encontrar la voz.

—Ese no fue un argumento inteligente.

—Lamento que no te haya complacido.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, lo tuyo es pura terquedad.

—Por supuesto.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo.

—Te prometo que volveré a ti, amor mío.

Minato resopla con cansancio ante las últimas palabras, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se la coloca entre las manos. Siente que el alma le suspira de abatimiento mientras mira el techo y obliga a las lágrimas a retroceder. Las esconde en lo más profundo de sí mismo, como se espera del líder del clan Namikaze y del esposo en el que se ha convertido.

Cuando vuelve a ver a Fugaku, sus ojos siguen vidriosos pero ha logrado mantener bajo control sus irracionales sentimientos y sus palabras fluyen como manantial.

—Parece que vas a hacer lo te propones. Terminaré de empacar tus cosas. Cuando estés listo, ve al baño para que puedas templar tus nervios. Estoy seguro de que eso te servirá para mentalizarte y asumir esta tarea.

Sin esperar una respuesta a su ofrecimiento, el rubio se levanta para finalizar la maleta que hará las veces de arsenal para Fugaku. También agrega pequeños artefactos a lo que ya había seleccionado; mapas y otras cosas que sabe que el Uchiha utiliza en los viajes.

Minato también agrega un conjunto de kunais y shurikens que Fugaku le ha regalado el último mes, con la seguridad de que le serán muy útiles si el momento lo amerita… pero también servirán como un sutil recordatorio al hombre que los empuña, para que no olvide que alguien lo espera con el corazón ansioso y los brazos abiertos.

Luego se retira a preparar el baño. Podría pedirle a la servidumbre que lo haga, pero sabe que necesita distraerse con algo. Así, tal vez recuperará un poco la serenidad para afrontar la despedida.

Fugaku contempla a Minato en silencio mientras este busca cualquier tarea para no encontrarse con su mirada, buscando cualquier excusa para ignorar el dolor que le aprisiona. El Uchiha siente la culpa nublar su capacidad de juicio.

Sin hacer ruido, Fugaku sigue a su compañero mientras se mueve por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Lo mira mientras se desliza sobre el tatami, contra la orilla de la bañera, con cuidado de no ensuciarse las manos. Al terminar, lo voltea a ver y Fugaku comprende.

Con confianza, el moreno comienza a desvestirse y procede instalarse cómodamente dentro del agua.

Minato lo sigue con sus ojos y es como ver a una pantera recostándose en el tronco de árbol caído en la selva, con las mandíbulas anchas, bostezando con los ojos soñolientos. Una cola aleteando contra los mosquitos con perezosa tranquilidad.

Sonríe suavemente por la comparación que ha hecho su mente creativa, pero no le dura mucho.

Fugaku sigue observándolo con demasiada atención y Minato se siente cansado.

Fugaku repara en la forma en que Minato le da la espalda (como queriendo dejarlo solo o queriendo quedarse solo, no sabe a ciencia cierta). El rubio recoge el final de su yukata para moverse con más libertad en el baño y así evita lidiar con la ropa mojada. Ese sencillo gesto hace que la delicada curva de su tobillo quede a la vista y eso rompe poéticamente la resistencia sin sentido que Fugaku ha edificado con ufano cuidado.

Tan pronto como la barbilla de Minato amenaza con ponerse a temblar, Fugaku abandona el calor de la tina y se coloca a sus espaldas, abrazándole por el medio, con el rostro enterrado en la suavidad de sus cabellos, mojando las ropas del otro sin la menor consideración.

Pero por todos los dioses, ¡ha extrañado esta sensación! Lo ha extrañado a _él_.

Lo aprieta contra sí, tanto como los límites físicos se lo permiten. Poco después afloja el agarre sobre su figura para poder apartar el cabello rubio del cuello donde suele descansar, y comienza a presionar incontables besos sobre su pulso.

Minato se relaja en el abrazo, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Fugaku, dejando que lo acaricie. El cuarto empieza a abrazarlos con su calor, tanto que le cuesta un poco respirar.

—¿Qué… haces…? —pregunta el rubio sin aire.

El otro considera su respuesta mientras sus labios persisten en trazar un camino sobre la piel de Minato.

Lo que Fugaku susurra justo contra la curva de su oreja, es capaz de animar el carmín de todas las camelias de sus jardines. Las mejillas de Minato florecen en un sonrojo encantador.

Cautivado por la gravedad de su tono y el murmullo que desafía la habitual monotonía de la voz de Fugaku, Minato se voltea para acomodarse correctamente contra el moreno y sumergirse en las caricias que lo aguardan impacientes. Fugaku lo quiere, con una urgencia que Minato puede corresponder sin problemas.

El Uchiha desliza sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de Minato, luego extiende los dedos sobre la tela de su yukata, navegando hacia el sur de su continente, moviéndose con controlado frenesí, buscando levantar la prenda hasta encontrar su borde y hacer contacto la piel desnuda. El sonido que vibra desde los labios de su esposo hasta los suyos, le hace entender que puede despojarlo de todo ropaje que se interponga en su camino.

Cada fina pieza es arrancada del cuerpo de Minato y arrojada con prisa en algún rincón del espacioso baño. Ahora Fugaku se separa apenas unos segundos para contemplarlo en su gloriosa desnudez. El moreno nunca ha sido un hombre de mucha fe, pero rápidamente eleva una oración de agradecimiento al cielo y vuelve a unir sus labios con los de su consorte, con más suavidad. Sin esfuerzo, toma al rubio entre sus brazos y busca la habitación más cercana.

El drástico cambio de ritmo hace temblar a Minato deliciosamente. En su privilegiada posición, aprovecha para recorrer con sus manos toda la piel que tiene a su alcance, arrulla cada parte de Fugaku que le inspira ternura. Precisamente porque siempre ha admirado su poderoso físico, nunca ha dejado de notar las cicatrices que ya se ven desgastadas sobre la piel blanca, ya sea por las misiones de alto riesgo o por ciertos eventos traumáticos del pasado que Fugaku se niega a compartir con Minato, por temor a revivir esos horrores.

Por la naturaleza de los Uchiha y por el mal carácter de su compañero, Minato tiene diversas teorías acerca del origen de las cicatrices; un castigo impuesto por un error en algún entrenamiento o un ideal que iba en contra de los que fueron sus patriarcas más ancianos.

Incluso ahora, después de conocerlo por tantos años, a Minato todavía lo desarma ver el daño que se le ha infligido a su esposo.

Ya juntos sobre las sábanas, Minato le pasa una mano por la frente, dibujando el contorno afilado de su rostro sereno. Es sólido bajo las yemas de sus dedos… y contra su cuerpo. Sonríe con más tranquilidad esta vez.

Durante un rato, Fugaku se queda sobre él, con las rodillas de Minato a ambos lados de su cintura, simplemente acariciándole con el cuerpo entero hasta que la respiración recupera un compás cadencioso. Le besa el cuello hasta saciarse, habrá marcas sobre la piel morena que corresponderán a la forma de su boca.

Fugaku toma el aceite perfumado que está dispuesto en los canceles de la recámara. Con él, acaricia la longitud de Minato casi con sabiduría, con su mezcla personal de conocimiento y experiencia acerca de cómo complacer a su rubio.

El Namikaze gruñe de frustración cuando Fugaku lo suelta antes de llegar al cenit. Minato va a crucificarlo solo con la fuerza de su entrecejo fruncido, pero el hombre que le devuelve la mirada le hace sentir timidez. Entonces quiere cerrar las piernas, esconderse de alguna forma, porque hay algo _salvaje_ en la mirada del Uchiha. Hay algo indomable que respira en el cuarto, que repta sobre las sábanas de la cama donde yacen, que le hace sentir el cuerpo tenso, impaciente y codicioso.

Fugaku lo mira y Minato sabe que lo que sea que hagan esa madrugada, lo va a _sentir_ durante _días_.

Lo mira, Minato reflexiona, como solía mirarlo cuando eran muy jóvenes. Como si todo este tiempo, esto es lo que había imaginado y la insinuación de la sonrisa coqueta que juguetea en la boca de Fugaku –con una irritante arrogancia–, corrobora que esto es lo que quería lograr. Fugaku sonríe como quien ha fantaseado con crear una obra maestra durante años y al fin la ha visto en toda su gloria.

El rubio dice su nombre con suave autoridad, empujándole a continuar. Incluso Minato tiene límites para soportar una contemplación de semejante magnitud.

Fugaku retoma el aceite y sus manos se dirigen al remoto y febril latido que existe entre las piernas tibias de su esposo. Ahí, sus dedos fríos y húmedos exploran el fondo que frente a él se hiende, se mueven en su interior hasta que Minato siente que el aire ya no le es suficiente.

—Ya basta. _Adentro_.

Esclavo de la voz que le llama, Fugaku obedece y se acopla sobre él. Por unos instantes que se alargan en el infinito, el moreno solo lo contempla. Casi lo vigila.

—Mírate —murmura con palabras pesadas de emoción y las manos cálidas en el interior de sus muslos—. Fuiste hecho con la fuerza del calor de los veranos, goteas como un amanecer saturado de colores… Eres hermoso.

Minato quiere responderle algo que le provoque menos vergüenza, pero todo intento muere en sus labios cuando empieza a sentir la presión de Fugaku dentro de sí y Minato vive un escalofriante momento en el que sabe que no puede respirar, que sus pulmones se expanden, que su mente necesita sujetarse de algo y su boca repite _mucho mucho mucho_.

Fugaku le dice _respira, Minato,_ sin dejar de hundirse hasta encontrar el grito que lo habita. Dios, es así cada vez. Cada vez es como la primera y la expresión de Fugaku demuestra que ama ese detalle.

Ama ver como Minato se pierde, aunque sea por un segundo. Minato, que busca tener todo bajo su impecable control, se pierde por un segundo, por un minuto, por una hora o más. Ama ver cómo su perfecta mente se detiene cuando Fugaku empieza a moverse.

Cuando empieza es lento, siempre es lento. Bebe de cada detalle, siente cada pequeño temblor, espera por cada inspiración. Repara en la forma en que Minato lo aprieta contra sí y como se estremece por el roce de aquellas manos ásperas sobre su abdomen, sus costados, su rostro, su cabello, su cintura, la sombra de sus caderas y su cuello.

Minato siente que algo se le escapa tras los párpados cerrados y se escabulle de su alcance siempre que Fugaku lo abraza así. Le parece que Fugaku está hecho a luces de tormenta, a golpes de agua, como las olas del mar. Y algo de lo que todavía logra hilar en sus pensamientos seguramente se fuga de su boca, porque el otro se ríe como solo se puede reír alguien que ha visto la eternidad en los ojos del otro, que tiene huracanes en el pecho y lagunas en los labios. Lo besa como quien quiere contarle un secreto que se debe decir boca a boca.

Minato se sostiene de Fugaku y lo acerca en medio de ciertas pausas, donde solo se escuchan los suspiros involuntarios que se les escapan a ambos. Acércate, le dice sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que se junten las tierras de ambos que están pobladas de nervios.

Cuando Minato toma su cabello con fuerza y le susurra con gemidos entrecortados que _nunca_ volverá a saber otra cosa más que su calor rodeándole, que _jamás_ podrá ajustarse a la anatomía de otra persona, que solo _existe_ para ser suyo y nada más que suyo… Fugaku le cree. Le cree con todo lo que es y con todo lo que tiene, porque esas eran las comunicaciones verdaderas, esos avisos que solo existen debajo de la piel.

Fugaku asiente, sin posibilidad de negarse, sin interrumpir su vaivén contra el cuerpo del otro, tan lento, tan profundo y tan silencioso que se le antoja solemne.

Pero la suavidad nunca dura mucho. De repente, Fugaku los mueve y Minato termina apoyando el rostro contra una almohada, con el peso del moreno sobre cada parte de sí mismo, sin poderse mover, ni respirar, porque lo que una vez fue una gentil armonía, ahora es un agónico placer, un océano furioso que quiere consumirlo por entero en su oscuridad.

Y así siguen, durante mucho tiempo.

A ratos, los dos de costado, con Fugaku aún dentro de Minato, sin apenas moverse. Simplemente así, juntos, respirando el mismo aire, mientras uno reparte besos en los hombros del otro, ambos indiferentes al sol que se alza y al tiempo que transcurre.

A ratos, Minato empuja a Fugaku para que se recueste sobre las sábanas y se da su tiempo para tomar todo lo que quiere del otro. Fugaku tiembla al verlo sobre él, tan erguido y orgulloso como las espigas del trigo de Egipto; tiembla como un río que ve llegar sus aguas frente al mar.

Se siente que pasan las horas, porque tienen que haber pasado horas desde que empezaron, ¿verdad?

Y sin embargo, ambos hallan la manera de continuar, sin descanso, aunque los músculos se sientan exhaustos.

Minato siente que la piel le arde y el placer le duele por todas partes. Fugaku sigue sonriéndole y sigue moviéndose sobre él, dentro de él, alrededor de él, como una jaula con un diseño exclusivo.

Aun así, el rubio coloca sus manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha y ellas se deslizan por el sudor y porque no tiene fuerzas para nada. Fugaku toma sus manos, las enreda con las propias y renueva el vigor de sus caderas, mientras le pide que aguante un poco más, que ya casi llegan.

Minato niega con la cabeza, aunque siente los terremotos que asaltan cada nervio de su cuerpo, cada tensión que le anuncia que debe continuar si quiere conservar la cordura.

—Ya, ya… Fugaku _, por favor_.

—Tú puedes —ronronea el mencionado contra su boca—. Por mí. Un poco más. Por los dos, porque necesito recordarte _justo así_ si quiero sobrevivir.

El Uchiha marca la última palabra con un movimiento de su cuerpo incluso más certero que todos los anteriores, un flujo de estocadas que seducen a Minato para que resista.

— _Fugaku_ —gime con todo el cuerpo.

Ha dicho que sí. Y la mirada en los ojos de Fugaku es tenebrosa y es puro pecado porque él también ha escuchado el “sí”.

Así que se prolongan, con una lentitud que, a pesar de todo lo imposible, sigue siendo cuidadosa. Sale hasta llegar al borde y se introduce nuevamente por completo, como si volvieran al inicio. El moreno siente como Minato lo toma, toma todo de él y por eso lo colma de caricias en todas partes, donde el rubio más las necesita.

Les toma una eternidad y todavía la sienten muy corta. Minato es un precioso desastre cuando sucede al fin. Fugaku lo hace suceder, rápido y afilado, con el corazón rasgado y dejando que fluya la sangre y el oxígeno por doquier.

Permanecen allí, así, un tiempo incalculable. Cuando finalmente se separan, un gruñido escapa de ambos labios, ya sea por el cansancio o por la pérdida del calor contrario.

Fugaku abraza a Minato contra su pecho y lo sostiene allí, pensando en que no lo soltará nunca pero expresando palabras de consuelo al otro que ya empieza a despedirse entre lágrimas.

Cuando Minato vuelve a despertar, nota la presencia de un centinela en la puerta de la habitación, la luna está alta en el cielo y su cama está vacía.

Con el palacio en disciplinado silencio por el tranquilo sueño de todos los sirvientes, Minato se queda solo con su dolor y con el deber de seguir trabajando por la paz. ¿Qué más puede hacer?

No puede olvidar que Fugaku no está y que no sabe si volverá.


	4. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tú eres mi estrella,  
> yo seré tu cielo.  
> Puedes ocultarte debajo de mí  
> y salir por la noche;  
> cuando me convierto en la oscuridad,  
> y tú muestras tu luz.  
> Yo vivo para dejarte brillar.
> 
> Boats & BIrds - Gregory & the Hawk

Lo primero que nota es que su espalda está mojada, pegajosa y hace sentir a Fugaku increíblemente sucio.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Lo último que recuerda es haber galopado con demencia hasta la capital, buscando al consejo de guerra que debía estar ubicado en una propiedad de los Uchiha, en los alrededores de la ciudad.

No envió un mensajero que le precediera. _Necio_. Lo inteligente habría sido notificar a los dos clanes de su llegada. Envió a uno de sus mejores soldados a avisarle a Minato de su victoria (si alguien merecía saber de su regreso, era él), pero en este lugar y en este instante, no puede discernir si fue lo correcto.

Pensó que luego de rendir cuentas acerca de los detalles de la victoria y despojarse de sus responsabilidades, podría correr hacia el palacio del día y la noche, al hogar donde está guardado su corazón.

Fugaku fue superado por su propia impaciencia y su deseo de llegar a casa.

En lugar de encontrarse con los jefes, fue recibido por una sala vacía y un ataque sorpresa.

En estos momentos, tiene la mente confusa, no sabe dónde está ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que perdió el conocimiento pero ruega porque no haya sido mucho. O tal vez así ha sido. No puede orientarse de ninguna forma porque la habitación está a oscuras, está atado de pies y manos y la cabeza le palpita por el dolor.

Mientras los segundos transcurren, nota que su brazo está sangrando donde la piel está rota, siente reseca la garganta y su voz es débil contra las paredes que simplemente absorben su quebranto. Escucha que alguien se ríe de él pero no puede ubicarlo en el espacio.

Va percatándose de la presencia de otras personas a su alrededor que solo murmuran. A veces alguien le deja ir un golpe, a veces alguien pone una tela gruesa sobre su rostro hasta hacerlo sentir asfixiado, _desesperado_. A veces, parece que solo lo observan en silencio. A veces alguien le recrimina sus acciones y le recuerda que siempre habrá personas que lo odiarán por lo que ha hecho.

—Dejémoslo ya —determina cualquiera de las voces—. El jefe nos encontrará y nos matará de todas form-

—¡Yo soy tu jefe! —ruge otra voz. Temerosa, si le preguntan al Uchiha—. Aquí, yo soy _tu_ jefe y harás lo que _yo_ te diga.

Fugaku siente que una risa se le escapa. O por lo menos, intenta escapar.

El jefe debe haber reconocido la burla, porque el moreno escucha que algo se quiebra en su rostro incluso antes de sentirlo.

Debe haber perdido el conocimiento en algún punto de aquel suplicio, porque cuando vuelve a encontrarse consciente, siente un olor peculiar a su alrededor que le lastima la nariz. Su mente tarda en reconocer que el olor proviene del suelo, que es el cuarto el que está empapado de algún líquido especial.

Presiente que el fin se acerca.

No le importa mucho. Sabe que quienes-quiera-que-sean los pobres fanáticos que lo raptaron y pretenden asesinarlo, encontrarán la muerte más rápido de lo que creen. Ya sea por la mano del verdadero jefe, que (si es medianamente inteligente) probablemente no querrá dejar ningún testigo de lo ocurrido… o por la espada de los infames Madara e Izuna, que vengarán su memoria.

De verdad que no le importa mucho. Sabe que aún si muere, alguien cumplirá sus sueños y encaminará a su patria y a su familia a un futuro mejor. Pero sobre todo, sabe que Minato estará a salvo –confía en su ejército para cumplir ese anhelo. Y eso es lo único que importa.

Así que guarda silencio.

Vuelve a reírse pero solo para sí mismo. Logra permanecer inmóvil, para que nadie se dé cuenta. Se siente extrañamente feliz, casi relajado, como un niño que guarda un secreto. Y Dios sabe que no ha sido un niño desde hace mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, la risa lo abandona y nunca ha tenido los sentidos tan agudizados como ese momento porque detrás de él siente movimiento. Hay alguien caminando. Escucha una chispa rompiendo el silencio.

Y ve algo que luce como fuego.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has de morir, amor mío…  
> muere sabiendo que tu vida  
> fue la mejor parte de mi vida.
> 
> You - Keaton Henson

Cuando Minato baja de su caballo después de haberlo obligado a romperse las piernas en una carrera enloquecida, lo primero que su mente registra es el olor. Huele a cabello quemado. Huele a fuego y a humo. Huele a infierno en el fondo de su garganta, en contraste con el frío que lo azota por fuera.

Huele a cenizas, a decadencia y parece que la noche contiene el aliento, junto a todas las personas que contemplan aquel horroroso espectáculo. Huele a aceite, a máquinas y a hierro. Pero sobre todo, huele a gente muriendo.

Huele a gente muriendo y suena como si así fuera.

El complejo donde solía reunirse el consejo de guerra, ahora arde como una hoguera.

Minato no puede creer lo que ve.

No puede estar pasando.

No puede escuchar nada más que el palpitar de su propio corazón.

Está esperando, en medio de todas las personas que corren en cualquier dirección.

El ejército se mueve con presteza, tienen las espadas desenvainadas a su alrededor para protegerlo —¿de qué, exactamente?, Minato no comprende. Hay gente jalando agua, hay gente queriendo adentrarse en aquel averno pero el calor que emana la madera consumiéndose, no deja pasar a nadie. Algunos soldados usan sus escudos y esconden sus rostros del fuego con el objetivo de entrar y rescatar a su líder… pero no regresan.

 _Creo que hayamos un lugar por donde entrar_ , dice alguien de repente junto a Izuna, que no se ha separado de su diestra desde hace un mes.

Minato corre tan rápido que no existe mano humana que pueda detenerlo.

Demanda saber dónde, _dónde_ está. Y _cómo_ ha llegado hasta allí, por qué _nadie_ sabía que hoy regresaba, si están _seguros_ de que es él y el soldado que corre frente a él, mostrándole el camino, le dice que no puede saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero que _tiene_ que ser él porque esa casa ha estado abandonada. Le dice que si hay alguien dentro, tiene que ser él.

El consejo de guerra se trasladó a la mansión principal del clan Uchiha luego de que llegaran rumores de la existencia de terroristas. La pequeña propiedad había dejado de ser el lugar de reunión por temor a que alguien realizara un atentado justo como el que están presenciando.

Todos se detienen frente al ala Norte de lo que queda del complejo arquitectónico, sosteniéndose con fuerza el corazón y esperando por una señal. Los otros soldados miran de reojo a Madara, a Izuna y a Minato, con un sentimiento indescifrable en sus facciones.

—¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?! —ruge Minato, que no ha entrado a la casa él mismo para buscar a Fugaku porque seis hombres lo sujetan.

Izuna, con mucho esfuerzo, despega la mirada de los militares que se adentran en el abismo de fuego y observa al Namikaze. Le parece que Minato es algo terrible en ese momento. Que los hombres que lo sostienen, sufren simplemente por tocarlo.

—Va a estar bien —dice el lugarteniente de los Uchiha.

—Pero… él está _allí_ y yo- y yo tengo que-

—No vamos a poder entrar y no van a poder salir hasta el viento no nos ayude. La brisa viene del norte, por lo que se dirige hacia el sur. Esta es la parte donde el fuego está amainando —continúa hablando Izuna con una serenidad que no siente—. Tienen que asegurarse de poder… extraerlo con seguridad.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Seguro que no es mucho.

Aún con el crepitar del fuego y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, Izuna puede escuchar los dientes chirriantes de Minato. Puede escuchar el chasqueo de su garganta mientras traga y trata de no vomitar. Después de todo, sienten el mismo pánico y la misma necesidad de respirar, solo respirar, porque nada más importa cuando Fugaku está allí. _Allí_.

—¡Lo encontramos! —grita una voz que viene de las ruinas.

Por un momento, todo es silencio.

Ver a todos aquellos hombres corriendo en tropel, aventando madera que poco le faltaba para terminarse de consumir, es algo caótico.

Madara se muerde el labio interior con tanta fuerza que está sangrando, Minato está tenso como la cuerda de un arco e Izuna los mira a ambos.

Lo peor es simplemente tener que escuchar, porque no tienen permiso para ir. Es irónico, como a pesar de la autoridad que carga cada uno de los tres hombres, ninguno tiene permiso para ponerse en peligro.

Al final, el estruendo no dura mucho. La casa que parecía destinada a morir, ya está exhalando su último aliento. Todo se está calmando, de alguna inexplicable forma. El humo se sigue arremolinando en el cielo y las órdenes son intercambiadas, hay códigos dichos con prisa y de repente alguien dice que han controlado el fuego.

Hay movimiento al lado de Izuna y es un relámpago que cruza la distancia en un instante, por lo que el Uchiha reacciona muy tarde.

—¡Minato!

—¡Alguien deténg-!

Pero ya no está.

Minato logra entrar y Madara e Izuna lo siguen sin pensar.

Si algo le pasa a ese rubio, Fugaku no se los va a perdonar ni en mil eternidades.

En un segundo están los tres juntos y todo lo que divisan es oscuridad y los uniformes negros de los hombres que están por aquí y por allá… y ven un cuerpo envuelto en sábanas ya manchadas por el humo.

Los tres lo miran. Se quedan exactamente donde están, solo mirando.

Izuna es el primero en retroceder, hasta que choca con un pilar que milagrosamente sigue de pie y se desliza hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

Los soldados se apartan porque un médico se ha acercado y se ha arrodillado para examinar el cuerpo que yace, aunque todo permanece tan oscuro y es difícil distinguir algo. El médico realiza movimientos complejos y Minato empieza a acercarse, pero el hombre recién llegado se percata. Lo interrumpe en la mitad del camino y lo toma por los hombros.

—¿Qué está haciendo…? —dice Minato en un susurro.

El médico solo niega con la cabeza y Madara hace un sonido _tan triste_ que eriza la piel.

Minato observa al médico sin entender el motivo de ese gesto. Se pregunta qué se supone que significa. Le pregunta qué significan sus repetidos _no no Minato, por favor, no_.

Izuna se está asfixiando, los ojos de Madara son salvajes y Minato los mira a todos, esperando a que alguien le explique por qué no lo dejan llegar. Los mira, desafiante, esperando a que digan algo más, porque los demás están haciendo cosas que su mente no puede comprender y tiene que haber una explicación para-

—¿Qué…? —dice Minato y se siente pequeño, muy pequeño.

Y entonces sabe lo que es tener el corazón despedazado por un sonido… por una mirada.

El médico ya no tiene que retenerlo porque las fuerzas abandonan a Minato en un suspiro. Porque hay un cuerpo en el suelo y está cubierto por mantas, Madara e Izuna están desfalleciendo y el médico sigue meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando sin descanso.

—Lamento su pérdida —dice, pero sabe que nadie lo está escuchando y por eso vuelve su atención al cadáver.

Izuna lanza un doloroso gemido y se puede escuchar la esperanza que huye de su corazón, quejándose por haber sido vencida por la cruel realidad.

Sin saber de dónde saca las fuerzas, el Uchiha se levanta en un esfuerzo monstruoso y se acerca a Minato, que no ha cambiado la expresión. No la cambia ni siquiera cuando le pone una mano sobre un hombro y le da la vuelta para que deje de observar el cuerpo ( _el cuerpo_ ) y sus ojos marinos se pierden en algún punto del horizonte y no puede guiar bien sus pasos.

—Minato… yo…

Es la primera vez que Izuna no encuentra las palabras. Madara se acerca a ambos y tampoco sabe qué decir porque nada quiere salir de su garganta. Se siente exhausto, _sofocado_ , a pesar de estar respirando perfectamente.

Es el aroma acre del humo que se le ha metido debajo de la piel, en sus cabellos y no sabe qué hacer porque, ¿cómo se lidia con algo así? Con algo que es… inescapable.

—Capturamos a los culpables —se acerca un capitán a informarles—. Su apariencia y sus gritos al vencerlos, los delataron en poco tiempo. Quisieron huir por el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, pero teníamos hombres apostados con anterioridad en todas las salidas en caso de…

—Después —ordena Izuna, quizás con excesiva dureza.

El capitán lo mira sin comprender hasta que observa la figura blanca recostada en el suelo, por encima del hombro de Madara.

—Dios mío —balbucea—. Lo sien-

Izuna le comanda retirarse de su presencia y con el brazo que tiene libre, toma a su hermano por el codo para llevarlo a otro lugar. Por un momento, las piernas no le quieren responder porque ¿cómo _puede_ pensar en alejarse? Pero repara en que Minato ha empezado a moverse.

Empieza meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. La oscilación es lenta hasta que de repente ya no lo es. El frenesí aumenta tanto que tiene que estarlo mareando y empieza a decir en una plegaria:

—No. No puede ser. No.

Siempre con una velocidad ridícula, se suelta del agarre del Uchiha y retoma la carrera en dirección a la silueta que lo aguarda, pero Madara es más rápido.

— _No_ , Minato, No.

—Tengo qu-

—No, no tienes que verlo.

Izuna vuelve a tomar el control y aprieta al rubio en un abrazo. Sabe, por los charcos de sangre seca y el olor a quemado, que lo que sea que esté allí, no es Fugaku. _No es Fugaku_. Jamás, por ninguna razón, querría recordarlo así. Izuna sabe que Fugaku no querría que Minato lo recordara así porque _nadie_ merece eso.

Minato sigue hablando pero ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha puede comprenderlo. También están lidiando con su propio dolor.

—Él me dijo que- Me prometió que-

—Minato, está- está bien.

Pero su propia voz lo traiciona y se quiere quebrar, como la capa de hielo fino que cubre una laguna al final del invierno. Es difícil decir algo cuando parece que lo único que quiere hacer es gritar.

Los hermanos intercambian una mirada que contiene un universo de palabras; Madara se aleja e Izuna templa sus nervios como puede.

—Tengo que-

—Tienes que irte, Minato. Tenemos que irnos. No puedes estar aquí. No puedo dejar que estés aquí.

Entonces el hombre entre sus brazos se estremece como una hoja al viento y lo mira incrédulo.

—Pero él sigue _allí_.

—Yo sé. Yo sé. Pero dejemos que Madara se encargue de todo. Hay personas que cuidarán de él.

Empiezan a alejarse por segunda vez, con el brazo del Uchiha en los hombros del otro, hasta que…

— _No_ —insiste el rubio, luchando por alejarse de Izuna. Alejándose como que no soporta el contacto de sus manos—. No. No puedo- No lo puedo _dejar_ … por favor, tengo que-

—El médico sabe lo que hace, él dará las instrucciones. Solo-

—No lo puedo dejar —solloza Minato, con el afán característico del que todavía cree que aquella tierra seca y estéril oculta su tesoro—. No se merece que lo _abandone_ … que se quede allí, solo. No puedo-

—Minato, por favor. Por favor —implora el Uchiha, que siente que la resolución lo desampara—. Deja que Madara cuide de él. No está solo. Lo veremos pronto, lo prometo, pero no así. Él no querría que lo vieras así. No es justo, ¿no crees?

—Pero se lo prometí —persevera lloroso y muy confundido—. Desde que éramos niños, él prometió- él prometió protegerme y yo-

—Minato…

—Y yo prometí _protegerlo_. Se lo prometí y- y sigo _fallando_ y-

—Hiciste todo lo que podías. Todo lo que estuvo en tus manos. Él sabe que hiciste tu trabajo.

—Por favor, _Izuna_ , solo déjame-

—Él lo sabe. Y te amó por eso y por más. Siempre. Por siempre… Ahora, solo- solo vámonos. Te llevaré a casa, a descansar. Es lo que él hubiera querido. Hubiera querido que hiciéramos eso, ¿verdad?

Finalmente… Minato tuvo que asentir. Muerto de fatiga, falto de aliento, tuvo que dejarse llevar. Tuvo que dejarlo, a él. Una última mirada a la figura bajo las sábanas fue todo, y lo dejó.


	6. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despierto cada noche  
> a la misma hora,  
> levanto la persiana  
> y miro a afuera.  
> Y en la luz naranja  
> la niebla se levanta.
> 
> Esto es vida,  
> esta noche,  
> la paz en el silencio.  
> La felicidad,  
> es el cielo…
> 
> All you need – Lana Del Rey

El funeral es algo real pero no lo parece. Minato cree que es algo real porque siente que está allí, que está viendo todo, cree que está despierto y ve que pasa gente dándole el pésame. Hay monjes budistas por todas partes, también han llegado nobles, militares y amigos.

Las calles estrechas afuera de su palacio están llenas de flores que han llegado a dejar los modestos mercaderes de comida, herreros, músicos y gente, en fin, dedicada al trabajo y que se siente agradecida con el difunto por la esperanza que les ha dado.

(Esas son las flores que Minato recogerá después para plantarlas en sus jardines, y no dejar que perezcan).

Muchos de los que se acercan a Minato, aprovechan para recordarle el deber que ahora recae exclusivamente sobre sus hombros y enfatizarle _todo_ lo todavía esperan de él.

El Namikaze siente todo aquello como algo ajeno… y aun así cree que es real porque no puede comprobar que _no_ lo es.

Lo único que sí sabe es que su rayo de sol ya no está.

Seis meses pasa Minato trabajando como enajenado, olvidando sus penas (o fingiendo olvidarlas) mientras va colocando cada pieza en su lugar. Los asesinatos no cesan inmediatamente, pero el diplomático es paciente y va arroyando los disturbios con un método impecable.

Él, personalmente, apadrina las aspiraciones de los pensadores más jóvenes que él, y accediendo a sus ruegos, negocia directamente con los embajadores de otros países que permitirán el intercambio cultural de la próxima generación.

Minato se entrega a todas las personas que se consideran pobres. Estos lo ven imperioso pero gentil. A pesar de sus facciones marcadas por una permanente tristeza, las personas siguen queriendo acercarse a él como a una ventana donde calienta el sol.

Las legiones –que ahora Izuna ha dejado a su cargo– reparan viviendas, reconstruyen las carreteras de los altos cedros y las higueras de las cercanías, para que los mercados vuelvan a rebosar de manjares y los pobladores de las aldeas vuelvan a sonreír.

La naturaleza entera se renueva en la primavera y saluda a su nuevo regente, un shogun que marcará una nueva era.

Los demás lo comparan con el rayo que asusta por la severidad de su presencia, pero que todo lo ilumina en su esplendor. Hay algo de cierto en la comparación de aquella fuerza destructora con Minato, porque en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, este sueña siempre con la hora apetecida de la venganza.

Desde hace tres meses, ni una lágrima asoma a sus ojos porque ha guardado su corazón bajo el celoso resguardo de mil bóvedas, pero la venganza crece en su pecho como una roja amapola en la mitad de un desierto.

Una tarde, toma su caballo y busca a los perpetradores del delito que están encerrados en algún húmedo y frío calabozo de las cárceles públicas.

Negra como su alma, fría como su impiedad y tempestuosa como la cólera que domina su corazón, es la noche en que Minato toma a aquellos hombres y los lleva a una prisión especial, escondida en las montañas.

Ahí permanecerán aquellos miserables hombres el resto de sus vidas, alimentados por un sordomudo. Sin volver a ver la luz del sol ni volver a sentir la brisa del mar.

Pero cuando los días terminan y Minato se queda solo en la inmensidad del mundo que fue construido para dos, permanece en absoluta oscuridad.

El dolor, como el placer, puede llegar a su fin. Y lo hace, cuando el corazón se cansa y se silencia. Minato acaba por no poder encontrar más lágrimas en sus ojos.

La soledad le cerca.

Ni una sola nube mancha el claro y nocturno horizonte de los hermosos paisajes que lo rodean. La brisa de la noche gime entre los árboles y la luna desde el cielo lo baña con su azulado resplandor. Esas noches, en las que debería descansar luego de días colmados de agotamiento, Minato no puede dormir. Permanece inmóvil, en medio de la amplitud de sus campos llenos de lirios… sintiéndose vacío, incompleto. Pensando en él.

Los sirvientes se acercan a sus aposentos a corroborar, en más de alguna ocasión, que está bien y hacen todo lo humanamente posible para hacer feliz a su señor. Los guardias, que lo aprecian por todo lo que les enseña, lo observan desde lejos y sienten que el corazón se les inunda de una melancolía que no les pertenece.

Jiraiya viene a visitarlo, pero no le habla. No sabe qué decir.

También hay días en los que se niega a atender a nadie, sin excepción. En esos días, necesita tomarse un segundo solo para recordar cómo respirar sin que le duela la existencia.

Y hay días en los que todos insisten en acabar con la poca paciencia que le queda.

En este instante, mientras está recostado en la suavidad de su cama, alguien toca la puerta de su recámara. Tiene la impresión de que llevan tocando días. No está seguro.

Sin embargo, la forma en la que tocan la puerta en este momento, no le es familiar. Alguien entra y Minato pregunta:

—¿Quién es?

—Madara.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo. Tengo… algo que decirte.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Por favor, Minato. Es algo que necesitas oír. Hay un carruaje esperándonos afuera.

—Dije que-

Y Madara da media vuelta y se va. Minato se incorpora solo para encontrarse con el cuarto vacío. Qué curioso. Una de las personas a las que creería más afectadas, llega y empieza a darle órdenes como si nada.

Nadie lo ha enfrentado así desde que…

Minato se sorprende a sí mismo poniéndose de pie. Mira al sol que entra por las puertas que dan al patio, que ahora siempre están abiertas.

Esto es diferente. Madara no ha llegado a consolarlo o a preguntarle si necesita algo, porque es obvio lo mucho que (lo) necesita, pero no puede tenerlo.

Le toma una hora estar listo para salir de la casa. Va por curiosidad y quizás para salir un poco de la rutina, o eso es lo que se dice mientras se da cuenta de que no tiene excusas para no ir.

Aparece impecable ante Madara. Feroz y hermoso como un mar en calma.

Observa con cautela al carruaje y al hombre que lo espera para irse. Se sube sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

Llegan a una propiedad exclusivamente de Madara. Por qué el Uchiha tiene la necesidad de ese secretismo, es algo que aún le falta averiguar.

Izuna ya está allí y lo recibe con un-

—Estás delgado.

Minato no sabe qué responder al principio.

—Mi estómago no soporta bien la comida desde…

Izuna se muerde los labios, como regañándose a sí mismo por su lengua imprudente. Como hermano del dueño, sabe que debe comportarse como buen anfitrión, pero el rubio lo perdona porque la verdad es que Izuna no luce muy bien. Su piel se ve demasiado pálida, casi demacrada, en contraste con su cabello azabache y sus ojos hundidos. Tiene la mirada un poco perdida por la falta de sueño y Minato nota que está haciendo un esfuerzo por no parpadear, como quien todavía mira algo inenarrable si cierra los ojos por un instante.

—Tengo un poco de té —ofrece el menor de los Uchiha luego de recuperarse un poco e invitándole a pasar.

Minato trata de ser amable. Cortés, así como es con los demás. Pero quizás es debido a la experiencia y al dolor que todos comparten, que hace que sus saludos y sus gestos salgan un poco rotos.

Da igual porque Madara los mira a ambos como si no esperara mucho de ellos.

—Esto ha sido difícil para todos —dice finalmente el mayor de los presentes, cuando estuvieron reunidos y el té estuvo servido, aunque sin tocar—. Lo sé. Y quiero ofrecer mis disculpas por cómo terminó todo.

—Ve al punto —exige Minato, que está harto de escuchar lamentos que no arreglaban nada.

Madara se retrae un poco ante la dureza de la voz del otro, pero prosigue de todas formas:

—Debí haber estado más pendiente de la conclusión de la batalla en la costa. Sabía que había un par de locos impredecibles por allí. Fugaku también lo sabía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le interpela Izuna.

—Esto… no es cómo suelo lidiar con estas cosas. Sé que pude haber hecho _todo_ mejor. Y hubiera deseado… —Madara mira a Minato entonces, dirigiéndose especialmente a él—. Me gustaría haber hecho un mejor trabajo.

—Lo siento —responde el rubio y sus palabras suenan huecas en sus propios oídos—. No te sigo… No fue tu… no creo que hubiera algo que pudieras hacer.

Madara se remueve incómodo bajo la intensidad de su mirada y Minato no sabe qué pensar de él.

—Fugaku tenía que morir.

El mayor de los Uchiha probablemente debió haber escogido mejor sus palabras, porque Minato luce como que algo dentro de él volvió a romperse.

—¡Serás imbécil-! —comienza Izuna.

—Escúchenme —insiste el otro hermano—. Él tenía que morir porque había un grupo de personas que no lo dejarían en paz hasta verlo muerto. Así que… tenía que parecer que estaba muerto.

Silencio.

—¿Qué? —dicen los otros dos, desconfiando de lo que escuchan.

Porque no podía ser.

—Por lo menos durante unos meses, hasta que lográramos capturarlos a todos. Nos tomó mucho tiempo y de eso no me siento orgulloso. Al final, tuvo unas quemaduras muy malas, pero solo fueron superficiales por lo que sanó con cierta facilidad. Aunque le ha tomado tiempo recuperarse de todo —Madara continúa tranquilamente mientras los otros están al borde del desmayo—. Las personas que lo atacaron no eran la única amenaza. Había otros fanáticos del imperio por allí y todos ellos eran comandados por un hombre llamado Danzou. Corrimos con la suerte de tener a uno de sus subordinados de nuestro lado; es un muchacho, que lo traicionó cuando se dio cuenta de que el clan Namikaze ya se había metido a todo el gobierno en la bolsa. Él fue quien logró llegar a tiempo, antes que nosotros. Cuando supo lo que sus compañeros habían planea-

Minato ni siquiera tiene que levantarse y encajar, personalmente, su puño contra la mandíbula de Madara, porque Izuna lo hace por él.

Cuando el menor por fin lo suelta, el rubio repara en que Madara comprueba si aún tiene la mandíbula dónde se supone que debería de estar.

—Me merecía eso.

—¿Dónde está? —murmura Minato sin aliento.

Madara se levanta del suelo luego de que su hermano se lo permite y los conduce hasta un extremo de la mansión.

De repente, para en seco, se hace a un lado y le señala a Minato una puerta que parece dar a los jardines.

Madara empieza a hablar pero el otro ya no lo está escuchando.

Como lo hiciera hace mucho tiempo, Minato corre hacia donde le indican como alma que lleva el diablo. Abre las puertas de golpe, salta sobre la yerba y corre casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

Alguna voluntad suprema que mantiene el orden del cosmos le sonríe, porque Minato ve en la lejanía una figura que se le antoja familiar y _sabe_ que no es otra de sus crueles ilusiones. _Sabe_ que ahí está el bálsamo universal de todas sus heridas, la esperanza de su naufragio, el consuelo de todo su sufrimiento.

Ahí está, en un momento sentado sobre una piedra bajo la sombra de un cerezo, y al otro corriendo a encontrarlo. Va envuelto en ropas modestas y pálido como una azucena a la luz de la aurora.

El bastardo que siempre ha logrado que Minato pierda todo atisbo de compostura.

Fugaku va más lento cuando por fin se tienen cerca y luego le sonríe, con precaución y como con ganas de disculparse. Hay cardenales por aquí y por allá que aún están desapareciendo y definitivamente hay nuevas cicatrices, pero luce bastante normal. Completo. Vivo.

—¿Minato? —dice el moreno, titubeante.

El temblor audible en su voz le hace entender al otro que Fugaku ha estado repitiendo ese nombre durante sus alucinaciones producidas por el dolor o por la fiebre, mientras sanaba en su soledad.

Y ahora que están frente a frente, no lo puede creer.

Las lágrimas reclaman su libertad y ruedan magníficas por el rostro de Minato, que sonríe con tanta felicidad que su cuerpo no lo soporta. En lo que dura un latido, Fugaku tiene los brazos llenos de su esposo. Lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas y reza contra su cuello, mientras Minato solloza e hipa porque no puede respirar bien.

El Uchiha también llora porque por fin están juntos otra vez y colma de besos toda la piel que tiene al alcance. Minato se separa de él un instante para verlo bien, para llenar sus ojos de él y para cerciorarse de que realmente está allí, porque la euforia que lo invade está amenazando con volverlo loco y-

—No me dejes otra vez, Fugaku–

—No lo haré, yo-

—Por favor, _por favor_ , no me dejes, pensé que _ibaamorir_ , pensé que no iba a resistir y-

—Minato.

— … y todos querían que terminara lo que empezamos, y lo hice, te juro que hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero no lo podía soportar, no lo _volvería_ a soportar si- si me dejas, no te vayas, _por favor_ , no te vayas, no soy tan fuerte, no podría- no podría- Fugaku, no puedo-

—Shhh…

—No, Fugaku, _no puedo_.

—Yo sé —replica el aludido, abrazándolo más fuerte y respirando todas sus emociones—. ¿Crees que esto de resucitar ha sido fácil?

— _Ni se te ocurra_ volverme a hacer esto, Fugaku, estaba preparado para-

—No, no lo estabas. No lo estabas porque tenías que saber que volvería a la vida solo para matarte yo mismo si alguna vez lo intentaras. No te lo perdonaría. Además, te amo demasiado como para dejarte solo.

—Yo… yo…

¿Y ahora qué le decía? Solo quería mirarlo, tocarlo, saciarse de su aroma, cálido y real y dulce. Minato posa sus labios en cada trocito de piel que puede, lleva sus manos por todas partes, vuelve a trazar los mapas de sus ríos, lagos y montañas favoritas, hala su cabello lo suficiente para que Fugaku abra la boca y deje que lo saboree. Sabe igual que cuando tenían catorce, solo que ahora tiene más cuidado y sostiene el rostro del moreno entre sus manos como su tesoro más preciado.

Minato podría tenerlo así siempre de ser posible, junto a su corazón, para recordar eternamente esa explosión de calidez y de amor que reverbera en su pecho.

Minato no ha dejado de llorar, así que los besos son un poco húmedos. Las lágrimas son heladas al final de su barbilla, pero Fugaku las limpia con ternura.

—Estoy intentando parar —le dice eventualmente.

Fugaku le otorga una de esas sonrisas tan suyas, tan pequeñas pero tan sinceras, y le responde que no importa, que entiende, que está bien, que tiene derecho a llorar todo lo que quiera.

En esas palabras, Minato siente todo el amor que le ha sido concedido durante todos estos años que tiene de conocerlo. Todas sus angustias se desvanecen, como las nubes ante el soplo sutil de la brisa, y la noche de nuevo llega a su vida y resguarda a Minato entre sus brazos, para darle reposo y felicidad a su alma.

—Nunca vuelvas a dejarme —repite con fervor—. _Nunca._

Aquellos ojos negros que tanto adora se vuelven a colmar de gloria y brillan con fiereza, como la superficie del mar que refulge cuando refleja la infinidad de las estrellas.

— _Nunca_.

Minato lo vuelve a besar para sellar la promesa y esta vez no se despega de Fugaku por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, él es _su_ rayo de sol, su esperanza y su amor. Fugaku es solamente su amor, hasta la consumación de los tiempos.

Eso es suficiente para él.

Es un hombre dañado al que ama, sí.

Pero sin importar todos los sacrificios que ha hecho y los que tenga que hacer, él lo vale.

 _Él_ siempre lo vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por posar sus ojos en mi trabajo. Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Se los recompensaré mejorando.


End file.
